Various types of exercise equipment are used for performing indoor aerobic exercise. Different devices emulate different types of activities and stimulate different muscles, for example one device emulates cross country skiing by simulating the gliding motion of cross country skiing. Another device enables stationary bicycling, and other devices emulate elliptical motion.
Each device stimulates different sets of muscles therefore it is desirable for a person to use different exercise devices for selected time intervals to strengthen different muscles, for example to use a stationary bicycle device for 20 minutes and then use a treadmill for 30 minutes. Generally, each device is expensive; therefore putting together a diverse athletic facility in ones home can be costly.
It is common in a public gym to have many devices so that the users can workout on the various devices and stimulate different groups of muscles. However in a public gym devices might be occupied so that a person might be forced to wait when changing from one device to another. Additionally, more devices require more space even if one device is popular and another is hardly used.
Accordingly it would be desirable if a user could perform various motion patterns with the same device thus generally saving space, time and cost.